


it's a brave new world

by thebitterbeast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, but the person it was for enjoyed it, for tumblr Secret Santa, it's fluffy, like super cheesy and fluffy, so yay, this was my first time writing RumBelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," she fidgets with the hem of her blouse as she tries to figure out how to phrase her question. It sounds silly to her now, but she’s here already, and it will bug her until she knows what is going on. "Everybody’s been discussing the end of the world, saying its supposed to happen this week, but no one is worried. I don’t understand it. If it’s happening, shouldn’t we be worried?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a brave new world

The first time Belle hears anyone discussing the end of the world, she is confused by their cavalier attitude. Surely the apocalypse is no joking matter. She says nothing and observes everyone, and her confusion grows. Even the Queen isn’t bothered. Belle wants answers, she needs them, she’s always hated not knowing things, and none of the books in her library explains this to her. So she gathers her resolve and approaches the one person she knows will be patient with her, who will have answers for her.  
  
He is bent over the counter, poring over books when she enters the store. The bell above her head chimes, and he doesn’t look up as he says, “We’re closed.” She stops in her tracks and worries her bottom lip for a second before responding. “Oh. Erm, I could come back later.”  
  
Rumpelstiltskin looks up so fast, a smile spreading on his face, a smile Belle can’t help but return even as she’s still angry with him. “Belle, no, no, stay.” He sets his books aside and gives her his full attention. “What can I help you with, love?”  
  
"Well," she fidgets with the hem of her blouse as she tries to figure out how to phrase her question. It sounds silly to her now, but she’s here already, and it will bug her until she knows what is going on. "Everybody’s been discussing the end of the world, saying its supposed to happen this week, but no one is worried. I don’t understand it. If it’s happening, shouldn’t we be worried?"  
  
The man standing opposite her chuckles slightly, and if it were anybody else, Belle would be offended. But she knows Rumpelstiltskin’s laughs and smiles, has them categorized and memorized, for how rare they are. His amusement is not directed at her ignorance, but at the situation.  
  
"It’s a prediction, not a fact, made a long time ago, by people who didn’t really know what they were talking about," he explains. He twists his lips into another grin and amends, "Or rather, the translators got it wrong. The Mayans, the people who made the prediction, were accurate enough for their time. The translators of today have just - miscalculated."  
  
Belle laughs, nodding as she recognizes the hilarity in the situation. The actions and words of the people make sense to her now, an their jokes become funny. She thanks Rumpelstiltskin, and makes to turn to leave. She pauses though, an idea sparking in her mind.  
  
"If the world does end," she tells him, "I don’t want to never have been on a date." A smile tugs at her lips at the look on his face. "Do you want to get dinner tonight?"  
  
He ducks his head, but Belle knows he has a disbelieving smile on his face, and maybe even awe and hope. “I would love to, Belle.” He looks up at her, and the look in his eyes makes her breath catch, the way it always does, and her heart race. “It would be an honour.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I doubt I will ever be writing these two again - I've fallen out of the fandom, out of love with the show, and I highly doubt I will be writing for it again. But I did love them once, so never say never?


End file.
